Friends
by Aleksia Kyle
Summary: Minha frieza te transformou, as decisões que pensei serem as certas a tomar apagaram seu sorriso e desfocaram seus olhos. Essas nunca foram minhas intenções, Sakura. . . . Coletânea Renascimento.


Meus pecados!

Minha redenção!

Minha obrigação!

Meus desejos!

Meu querer!

Minhas vontades!

Meu retorno!

Minha companheira!

Desde minha saída de Konohagakure, em busca de conhecer o mundo em peregrinação para redimir os erros que cometi, sempre, continuamente revivi seu olhar direcionado a mim. Mesmo antes, quando fui discípulo de Orochimaru sempre me lembrei de seus olhos que me encantaram desde a primeira vez que os vi. Éramos crianças, você os escondia por trás de uma franja. Não conseguia entender o motivo de olhos, de cor tão intensa e viva, serem ocultados.

Apenas com o tempo que descobri que não os escondiam e sim sua testa. Como? Como achava que ela deveria ser camuflada juntamente com seus olhos? Nada! Nada em você deve ser encoberto. Você é linda e sempre será bela perante minha negritude.

Ainda quando crianças, passamos a ter o mesmo círculo de amizade, mesmo que todos achassem-me superior por meu modo de ser. Nenhum deles passou por nada do que eu havia passado com tão tenra idade. Nenhum deles viu a vida ser transformada em vermelho e negro durante uma noite platinada. Não foram eles que tiveram seus sonhos levados por um oceano escarlate.

Por muito tempo me neguei a chama-los de amigos, mas com Naruto era diferente, ele sempre foi o que mais considerei como um após Itachi. Todas às vezes que competimos não foram por superação, que dizer em parte sim, mas queria ver até onde iriam nossas técnicas. Ele sempre teve uma cabeça dura, era um preguiçoso sem tamanho, não duvidava de conseguir ultrapassar Shikamaru nesse quesito, mas a força de vontade de me superar era o que o fazia ser forte. Corajoso. Bravo. Um amigo.

Kakashi-sensei era o pai que sonhei em ter. O pai que não ficava comparando seus filhos. Um pai que amava os filhos da mesma forma, com uma intensidade idêntica para cada um dos três. Com ele aprendi muitas coisas, dentre elas se sentir parte de um lugar. Não é apenas o _Chidori_ que compartilhamos, possuo mais coisas em comum com o ex-copy do que até mesmo com Naruto. Durante nossos treinos poderia parecer que o Hatake desse preferencias a mim, mas não. Ele só compartilhava da mesma dor que eu.

Não chore, Sakura! Você deve está pensando que eu somente considero Naruto e Kakashi como meus amigos ou minha família. Em parte você está certa. Eles são sim meus amigos e minha família, mas... durante todos esses anos e ainda mais agora não consigo te ver como uma amiga. Sinto muito!

Não consigo vê-la como uma amiga pelo simples fato de sempre tê-la visto como uma companheira. Uma companheira de time. Aquela com quem compartilharia momentos que nunca irei esquecer-me da mesma forma como nunca esquecerei como me olhou após tantos anos depois que abandonei a vila. Quando você apareceu colorindo aquela clareira em tons de rosa tudo o que queria rever eram seus olhos, para relembrar-me o quão verdes eles eram. Mas, quando a chamei e finalmente você me notou Sakura... mesmo que não tenha notado, nem você e nem ninguém ali, meu coração se quebrou mais uma vez.

As esmeraldas que transpareciam amor, coragem, desejo, carinho estavam enevoadas. Sakura, você não sabe o quanto desejei te reencontrar, mas a realidade do que havia feito a ti abandonando Konoha fora pior do que ver e rever todos os dias o massacre do clã Uchiha e a morte de Itachi.

Para mim você nunca foi uma amiga Sakura, pois não te via assim. Todas as vezes que pensava sobre o Time 7 além de seu olhar recordava também de seu sorriso. O riso solto e espontâneo que sempre invejei e odiei quando era direcionado a outros e não a mim. Minha frieza te transformou, as decisões que pensei serem as certas a tomar apagaram seu sorriso e desfocaram seus olhos. Essas nunca foram minhas intenções, Sakura.

Depois da Quarta Guerra Ninja pude ter resquícios do que um dia foram seus olhos e seu sorriso, mas no dia em que comentei sobre minha decisão em viajar pelo mundo como forma de suprimir meus demônios interiores os vi perdendo a cor e a elasticidade novamente. Você bem tentou partir comigo, mas naquele momento não era certo leva-la. Eu tinha que conhecer um pouco sobre o mundo que meu irmão tanto amou como, também, me conhecer. Minha jornada está sendo de autoconhecimento. Tudo o que um dia eu fui, havia sido moldado para um único propósito – vingança.

Precisei me descobrir. Precisei confrontar-me. Precisei aprender a amar como um dia amei minha família. E durante todo esse tempo aprendi a aceitar meus sentimentos por você Sakura. Os mesmo que sempre neguei ao lembrar-me do mar verde que é seu olhar. Durante todos esses anos recusei qualquer sentimento que poderia direcionar a você. Mas, quando Naruto me mandou as fotos de casamento dele e pude ver nelas o seu, agora, tímido sorriso e as faíscas do que um dia foram explosões de brilho nos seus olhos, não tive como não me entregar de corpo e alma ao que sinto por ti, Sakura.

Enquanto viajo pelo mundo sempre soube de tudo o que acontecia com você. Não me pergunte como, mas sempre tive olhos em Konoha direcionados diretamente a você e foi exatamente assim que soube de seu sequestro. Quando finalmente chegue a Vila, como esperado da pupila da antiga Hokage eu não era mais necessário. Não tive coragem de me mostrar, pois ainda não era a hora de lhe aparecer. Ainda havia locais que necessitavam conhecer no mundo.

Você pode está se perguntando o porquê não ter te levado para conhecê-los junto comigo e deve está pensando que a acho um peso morto. Mas, não Sakura, você não é um peso morto. Não me pergunte o porquê de não ter te levado, pois nem mesmo eu sei. Quer dizer, eu sei muito bem. Tudo o que eu desejava era a sua segurança. A Quarta Guerra havia acabado, mas o mundo continuava um caos, ainda existiam ameaças e eu necessitava extingui-las.

Hoje vejo o mundo com outros olhos. Hoje compreendo todo o mal que fiz. Hoje almejo um futuro melhor a todos. Hoje clamo por paz. E hoje retorno à Konoha. E em breve estarei ao lado da única com quem desejo envelhecer. Estarei em pouco tempo próximo àquela que conseguiu preencher minha existência de uma forma que jamais imaginei. Daquela a qual compreendi que sempre nutri um sentimento puro chamado amor. Em breve estarei ao lado da única companheira de toda minha vida. Daquela que ultrapassou os sentimentos de amizade que um dia tive. Daquela que construirei uma família. E esta... é você, Sakura.


End file.
